phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Artorius Revana
Artorius Revana is a Knight and Gladiator from St Anstar's Haven, a moon-sized city orbiting the planet of Basgovan. From an early age, he has been a Gladiatorial fighter competing in tournaments spanning across the Haven, Basgovan and other planets. He has also been called upon to defend the Haven against invaders from within or from distant worlds. He currently lives in St Anstar's Haven with his wife, Catheta Revana née Velkyn, and his fellow Gladiators: Jacquimot Josiah, Borassus Nalga, Xaldenaross Nori, Serraphina Emacrest and Thaaldahad Krell. He has seen Arena fighters come and go in the time he has been a Gladiator, and he suspects he would do so for many decades. He is an occasional ally to the Phoenix Corps and the Newsboy Squadron, in spite of their chronological disparity - while the Phoenix Corps and Newsboy Squadron exist in the year 2013, Artorius exists in the year 56892. Further, his historical knowledge concerning both forces is limited, and he is about learn so much more about them than any history book or lecture can teach. Artorius is the central protagonist to the St. Anstar's Haven series, and has currently appeared in numerous animated short films, most notably the latter half of the Said the Spider to the Fly series. Early Years Born on the city satellite of St Anstar's Haven in the year 56864 at the height of "The Troubles", Artorius and his twin sister, Anastasia, were both given away by their parents into the custody of Talnara Neurona, a nurse who worked at the Gladiatorial Arena, shortly before they departed to join in the Caste Riots; they were never seen again since. Adopted by Talnara, Artorius and Anastasia came to regard the Arena as their second home, and it did not take long for the twins to become friends with many of the gladiators that worked there, both locally and from abroad. Indeed, the giant, serpentine Serraphina Emacrest became a big sister of sorts to them both and proved highly influential in their learning development, particularly for Artorius himself. By the age of six, both expressed a fervent desire to become Gladiators themselves. Months of pleading and secret training beforehand from Serraphina finally won over the Hierophant, and both of the twins were trained in armed and unarmed gladiatorial combat. During a life threatening incident where an escaped land-shark ran rampant through the Arena and threatened Serraphina's life a year later, Artorius took a shield from the armoury and ran to Serraphina's defence, buffeting the creature's face and holding off its relentless assaults until Anastasia drove a gladius into the back of its neck, killing it. The trauma following the incident affected both twins, their red hair turning white over a period of weeks. In spite of this, they continued their training with renewed vigour, practising and learning every possible lesson in armed and unarmed combat. Childhood Introductions At the age of eight, Artorius first met Catheta Velkyn, a girl of twelve who had been an apprentice in the Order of the Black Mantle. Artorius found her wandering through the plaza. Seeing a child in obvious distress, he took it upon himself to invite her home to the Arena. There, he helped calm her down and kept her company; over three days, the two became friends. Even after her mentor returned to collect her, Artorius would still be visited by her again and again. Months were spent telling stories, practising playful hand-to-hand sparring or even touring around the Haven's districts. Over the course of a year, their friendship grew closer and closer until Catheta's duties to the Mantle necessitated her departure from the city-satellite. For nine years afterwards, Artorius would continue sparring and duelling in the Arena, watching many Gladiators come and go. By the time he reached adulthood, he befriended fighters from various backgrounds, including Jaquimot Josiah, Nalga of the House of Borassus, Gordon "Grand Slam" Samuelson, Xaldenaross Nori and Thaaldahad Krell. The Black Sovereign Following his successful initiation into the Saint's World Grand Tournament, the adult Artorius entered the Arena while donning a villainous persona known as the Black Sovereign, combining exceptional skill at armed and unarmed combat along with bombastic theatricality. Artorius began a successful career as the Black Sovereign, winning several championships and becoming the central villain in many plotlines and story arcs. In his sixth year as the Black Sovereign, Artorius met Catheta again, and the two reconciled and became friends again after a decade and a half. After seven years and twelve championships, Artorius's career as the Black Sovereign ended after a hard-fought duel with Anastasia, who had been a heroic fighter under the name of Nova, led to Anastasia's victory. Months later, Artorius returned with a heroic persona of his own, with plans for a tag-team with his sister. Within a week after this debut, Anastasia disappeared. Over the following years, Artorius and Catheta grew closer to each other, especially after Artorius helped Catheta stay at his home following her unemployment. To give her something to pre-occupy her, Artorius signed her up for a "Transformation Idol" competition. By the end of the competition, the thin, lean Assassin was left as a huge, doughy powerhouse. By the time this state finally left her, she had long left her past behind and, with Artorius's help, even began work as a Gladiator. At the end of the year 56891, Catheta finally accepted Artorius's proposal of marriage, and the two were wed on New Year's Eve. Pooko's Hive After his marriage to Catheta, the pair took a trip to Earth, the latest in a number of previous excursions. Upon discovering the first of a crowd of people floating in the air like spherical balloons, the pair decided to investigate. Their search led them through a thick forest, until they discovered a deep, barren crater. There, they had found a giant, spearhead-shaped structure surrounded by a minefield and a hive of such balloons. Entering inside, they saw that the people had become mindless drones. But they were discovered and forced to climb upwards towards the throne room and confront the mastermind responsible. Reaching the top, they were met by Pooko, who had been summoned to Earth and, having established herself as a Hive Queen, had been responsible for enslaving the many people found in her hive. Catheta, inhaling transformative gas, became a spherical drone herself, leaving Artorius to battle Pooko alone in a duel that sent both of them hurtling out of the throne room and into the crater outside. After a brief exchange of blows left Artorius with the upper hand, Pooko countered by summoning all of her drones to her, the entire collective forming a giant humanoid body. After pummelling him near to death, and even using the giant, spearhead-shaped fortress as a club, Pooko claimed victory, only for Artorius, who had climbed up through the hundreds of drones that formed her arm, to strike her from beneath her. Separating her from her drones, Artorius made short work of her, weakening her enough for her control to break, freeing the hundreds of people that had become her slaves. Reuniting with his wife, Artorius helped the newly-freed people return home before he and Catheta returned to the Haven, neither of them knowing or even suspecting that they had passed through a temporal vortex twice and had travelled in time from 56892 to 2012 and back. Personality Artorius is usually very warm and open around other people, while at the same time polite, well-mannered, almost maiden-like and demure. Usually, he is soft-spoken and quiet when conversing with others. He is also aware of his tendency to unintentionally intimidate other people with his 8' height and he does whatever he can to prevent that, whether it is by speaking softly, making small gestures or even standing relatively far away. Even so, he is almost used to scaring strangers just by being in the vicinity. This is a stark contrast to his personality in the Gladiatorial Arena, where he is loud, bombastic and energetic. Similarly, when a fight is in progress in his vicinity, it is all he can do not to jump in and participate. Powers and Abilities Trained from the age of six, Artorius Revana is highly skilled in various forms of armed and unarmed combat and has mastered several melee weapons upon reaching adulthood. He currently wields a baton that can quickly cycle through various melee weapons, such as swords, hammers and quarterstaffs. Each form generates a powerful field that protects it from wear and tear, in addition to allowing it to cut or crush through armour with greater ease. In combat, he exhibits surprising grace, agility and precision for a fighter of his size. Years of training and genetic therapy have also imbued Artorius's strength, agility and stamina. Standing at 8' tall and weighing over 600lb, Artorius is able to demonstrate incredible feats of strength and stamina, all in the name of pleasing the audiences of the Haven. He is agile enough to climb up a chimney without the need for hand-holds and he has even survived a concussing from a giant building. He also wears a suit of powered armour which increases his strength even further, and give him the ability to fly. With a spoken command, the armour's power can be amplified. His current armour, the gold-black lacquered suit, is his fourth, the first two having been outgrown and the third serving ceremonial use. Thanks to its atomitech, it can also fold and contract, even to the size of a marble, allowing him to take it wherever he goes. When in this state, he often wears it as a jewel - sometimes at his ear, on his finger or inside his navel. Physiology To compensate for his exponential increase in bone length and muscle mass, Artorius's circulatory system is markedly different from that of a normal human being. To assist his heart in pumping blood throughout his body, a second, cloned heart was surgically implanted into his thorax during his teenage years. This allows him to perform in the Arena without the threat of cardiac arrest. Relationships (56892AD) Catheta Revana neé Velkyn Catheta and Artorius have been friends for a year when the latter was eight. After Catheta returned to her Order, the two lost contact until fifteen years later, when a grown up Catheta returned to St Anstar's Haven, under the pretence of a mission from the Black Mantle. The two rekindled their friendship and grew closer to each other over the next four years, especially following the disbandment of the Black Mantle. Halfway through the year 56891, Catheta accepted Artorius's offer of marriage, and the two were wed since. Hierophant Talnara Neurona Raised by the Nurse of the St Anstar's Gladiatorial Arena, Talnara has been Artorius's mother ever since he was a year old. Even to this day, she is a valued confidant, and continues to oversee his medical necessities and those of his fellow gladiators. Jacquimot Josiah Friends since pre-pubescence, Artorius has trained with Jacquimot over many years, and has become as familiar with his techniques as Jacquimot has with his own. The two have been rivals, tag-team partners and fellow power stable members during that time. He usually discusses the finer arts with Jacquimot when outside the Arena, and he sometimes acts as the mediator between him and the more rambunctious Gladiators, such as Borassus Nalga, on the rare chance that an argument breaks out. Relationships (2011 Onwards) KTG Artorius's relationship to the leader of the Phoenix Corps is as limited as his historical knowledge. He has only met KTG once and not for too long at that, during the First Asmodaein War. He considers KTG to be an expert pyromancer and an affable person to speak to, although he is perplexed at the latter's references to media and more than a little concerned for KTG's mental well-being, thanks in no small part to his insistence that five different disembodied spirits commune with him. However, it is likely that that would change. His brief affiliation with KTG is also where he learned of the Fusion Ritual and how it could imbue a person's power. However, when offered to undergo the ritual, he respectfully declined. As of now, however, he is unaware of the fact that the Phoenix Corps are watching his every move... Sergio Artorius's relationship to the leader of the Newsboy Squadron is as limited as his historical knowledge. However, on the few occasions they do fight side by side, during the First Asmodaein War, Artorius respects Sergio's tactical use of his super-speed. He has even attended Sergio's twentieth birthday party. Numa Artorius has never fully acquainted himself with Numa. However, he has heard legends of people known as the Kaisers, who wielded phenomenal cosmic power and ruled the European continent for over a thousand years. That said, Artorius is open to the possibility that he might be the slightest bit mistaken. Although he has borne witness to Numa's cosmic prowess during the events of Deviant Party, he has never taken the opportunity to ask whether or not he rules over Central Europe. Mika Phoenix Artorius has only known Mika for a brief amount of time, and already, the young pirate has left a remarkable impression on his memory with her forceful personality and her bombastic abilities. He considers her to be a likeable young lady, if more than a little loud and boisterous. Gallery Artorius April 2006.png|Artorius's original design Artorius screenshot.png|Artorius's mid - late 2006 design Artorius screenshot 2.png|Artorius's design: late 2006 - mid 2007 Artorius screenshot 3.png|Artorius's (and Catheta's) design: mid 2007 - mid 2009 Artorius Regular Form.png|Artorius's current design Equestria Girls Nightfall Sparkle (winged mode).png|Artorius as the rare, green-skinned Angel. Equestria Girls Nightfall Sparkle.png|Whenever you vote BNP, an angel loses its wings. Nightmare Nightfall Sparkle.png|Artorius's phase Nightfall sparkle.png|In this universe, Artorius is a Bishoenen. Discorded Nightfall Sparkle.png|And from that day, he was off eye-liner for life. Persona Artorius.png|Artorius is well known for his penchant for having a ceremonial persona. KTG Palette Artorius Revana.png|Artorius in KTG's colours. Fun fact - Artorius's hair was red before his childhood trauma. Crimson Lantern Artorius.png|In searing rage, in righteous pyre, I burn and raze and never tire. Let all who dare ignite my ire, Behold my power, Red Lantern's Fire. Special Outfit Artorius.png|Leather jackets never suited Artorius as well as he had hoped. M. Bison Artorius.png|Of course. Headless Paldin Artorius Revena.png|Artorius isn't usually one to lose his head. And that s all your essay needs by martmeisterpaladin-dajt74f.png|ARTORIUS SMASH!!! ... All obstacles to you getting an A. Artorius Crouched.png|With the agility of an 8', multi-hundred kilogram, armour-plated dancer. Artorius.png|You should see him at the High Striker. Trivia * Artorius Revana began life as a converted Warhammer 40,000 figure, specifically a Fallen Dark Angel Space Marine. His story was that he would seek redemption for his actions in following Luther's rebellion by fighting the forces of Chaos within the Eye of Terror, a region of space that was unaffected by the laws of space and time. His white hair was originally supposed to signify his age, which, thanks to his time spent in the Eye, would exceed ten thousand years. Over time, more artistic liberties were taken until in 2008, all ties to the Warhammer 40,000 universe were dropped. *In this quest for redemption, Artorius would have been joined by two other Fallen Angels - a Sergeant named Galatar Borimer and a Librarian named Magnus Constrar. These were both dropped very shortly after their introduction. *The model to the right was a conversion that required a Space Marine's torso, legs and head, the arms of an Empire Knight and the sword from a Chaos Warriors accessories sprue. The hooded cloak and the cassock were made from Green Stuff. *Artorius's original name was going to be Almasar. *Artorius's surname, and, to a lesser extent, his original design, is derived from the character of Revan. *His design, especially his facial design, is loosely inspired by the Final Fantasy IV character, Cecil Harvey, as is his status as a knight. *Originally, Artorius was also intended to wield psychic powers that would grow stronger with experience, among them being solarkinesis. These were rarely utilised and were forgotten by 2007. *Artorius's personality was originally intended to be grim and humourless. By September 2006, he became much friendlier and more affectionate. This persona lasted from 2007 to 2009. As of 2010, this nature is more downplayed and balanced by a more refined manner, and his combat background returned. *The colour scheme for Artorius's black and gold armour was based on that of the DC Comics villain, Imperiex Prime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:The Haven Category:Super Sergio Fighters